Faith and Love
by Prewritesuccession
Summary: Faith Ibu has a secret: she's in love with Kamio Akira. But when Kamio entrusts Faith with his own secret: that he's in love with Tachibana An, she battles her own feelings for him, her best friend, and herself. Written first person from Faith's point of view.


An Tachibana was so stupid sometimes. As her best friend, I told myself that I had the right to say such things. We were at the boy's school tennis practice, waiting for An's brother to finish up. Kamio sat by An. He always sat by An.

"Hi, Kamio," I said, giving him a small wave. He glanced up at me then turned his eyes to An. I tried not to roll my eyes and act too annoyed.

"Hi, An-chan." An smiled up at him. Her other brother. Of course, I knew the gaze in Kamio's eyes was far from brotherly affection. Was I the _only _one who noticed that?

"Hello, Kamio. You're playing well, today." He flushed from under his sheet of dark auburn bangs. But her dark gray eyes weren't focused him; they were focused on her brother. The brother she adored. Kamio realized this conversation was going nowhere, sighed, and finally looked up at me.

I'd never tell him that whenever An let him down, his eyes always lightened a shade in color like they drained in sadness. Smiling reassuringly, I patted his hand behind An's back. Of course I knew he liked An; he had told me himself that one time after practice.

_It had been rainy for the larger part of the afternoon, and the sky was gray. Everyone else had gone home long ago, leaving me, Kamio, and Shinji behind to catch the late bus around town. Shinji was taking a long time changing. Kamio sat with me on the bench to wait._

_"Shinji's little sister," he started. I smiled at him. Being "Shinji's little sister" didn't annoy me when it came from him. "I have a question."_

_"Okay," I joked. "That's nice." I picked at the loose strings on Shinji's duffel and pretended to act serious. Kamio sounded hesitant when he spoke again._

_"Um, that's not really it. I like a girl, and I need some help to...you know, get closer." I nodded. It's An, I thought. I had seen the way he looked at her and the way he always got so defensive. "It's An." I nodded again and looked at my fingers. That was who I had expected it to be, right? No need to be so down-hearted; not like he would've said you anyway._

_Kamio started again. "And since you're her best friend," he smiled lopsidedly at me, "I was wondering if you could...hint?" He looked at me pleadingly and twisted his fingers in his lap. What else could I have said when he was like this? But for An? I chided myself. He likes her. At least help him._

_I smiled at Kamio and nodded. "I'll try." To my surprise, he grabbed both of my hands in his own._

_"Thank you, Faith-chan!" My hands were warm in his, but I knew that he didn't feel the same way I did. It started to rain again. I heard Shinji walk up behind us. Kamio dropped my hands and sat together, me in the middle. It was strange and no one talked but Shinji._

_"It's raining again and my clothes are all wet now." Shinji talks to himself. "It's a pity because Faith just washed them for me too, and now they're all wet again..." I took my brother's hand. He was so strange, but there was no doubt we were related. We had the same shiny dark blue hair and thunder-storm gray eyes. But as his hair was straight, mine was circled into light curls._

Kamio's voice brought me back to the present. "Do you two want to come and eat dinner tonight? My treat for the two ladies."

"Sure," I said, knowing where this was heading. An nodded happily then poked Kamio in the stomach.

"As long as _you _pay." She giggled and Kamio flushed, smiling. I smiled too but out of politeness. Smiling means you're happy. How can I be happy when she kept leading him on, giving Kamio hope, when An had no interest? She was the sweetest thing, but Kamio was An's other brother. She loved him, he loved her. Nothing more, nothing less.

We left together after practice and as we planned. Getting on the bus, I knew exactly what would happen. I had promised Kamio I'd do this for him. No matter how uncomfortable, I kept my half-way to the restaurant, my phone "rang" and I received an "urgent call" from my brother telling me to come home immediately. I excused myself, telling them to go on without me and that we should all do this again sometime. So Kamio and An went out to dinner together and I caught the bus back home alone.

I sighed. _All part of the plan._ I rode in silence. I didn't talk to myself aloud like my brother. Having conversations with yourself in your own head is much more private.

_You know Kamio likes her. Let it go._

_What if I don't want to let it go? What if I can't?_

_It's not so hard. Just let it go. It's a pity. Just let it go._

It was dark when I finally got off at the house. I could imagine An and Kamio, cozy and laughing at their date, enjoying warm food and each other's company. _Was I angry?_ No. _Sad?_ Sort of. But Kamio was happy. An was happy. I went up to my bedroom, too tired and sick to eat. They were all so happy. _Wasn't that all that mattered? Besides, what else could I have done? _I looked outside from my window into the darkness.

Outside, storm clouds swirled. It had started to rain.


End file.
